The Greatest Fear Of Men: Wax
by musicnotes-goldeneyes
Summary: Emmett's jokes have pushed Bella the edge and have called for revenge. Hope it's funny enjoy


The greatest fear of men: Wax!

Rosalie P.O.V:

My man has always been a big teddy bear, funny, caring, loving *sigh*. But sometimes he can be just a bit stupid, retarded an idiot whatever you want to call his acts of stupidity we all love him for them.  
Now, we might love Emmett even when he acts less intelligent than others, one thing our family cannot stand and on more than one occasion has started an all out war is...

Emmett's Pranks ! !

Now we, vampires do not need to wax, shave, dye, highlight or cut any part of human hair, why because once it's gone it's not going to come back. But Isabella or Bella as she prefers I personally like to keep it as un personal as possible so the human, Bella must shave, cut and wax everyone knows that already and Emmett takes it on as his mission to rub in the fact that Bella has to be "tortured "as she puts it every time Edward takes her to dinner, dancing or just to the cinema. Poor Bella will be scared to life now, Emmett walked into the bathroom wearing his WMCA Indian suit only wearing a thong where he got that we will never know, meanwhile Bella has one leg up on the bath side about to wax her legs. Of cause he scares her nearly to her death so she drops the hot wax all over her leg. Let another scar.  
Bella swore her revenge, Alice promised pain because Bella couldn't wear the dress so she was upset, that meant that Jasper was annoyed with Emmett for making his wife sad, Edward promised to help jasper, Bella and Alice because his human toy was even more imperfect and I, well let's just say that I lost my favorite pair of pumps.

That happened two months ago, Emmet and his small brain has forgotten about the burning wax, but we have not and revenge will come very soon.

Bella

Now it's been planned out. Minute by minute, plot by plot, plan by plan everything was ready all the way down to the last word.  
So we were all sitting in the living room where Edward walks in with a bag and hands it to Alice who started squealing, Emmett of cause had no clue that was the signal.  
" Will you stop screaming Alice it's just a bag! "Carlisle said  
"Oh no it's not, Bella's going out tonight, that means, make-up, and..." Alice trailed off when I finally picked up that it was my turn.  
" No, no no no no! "  
"Oh yes Bella, and you're not getting out of it "responded Rosalie in a bored tone.  
" No! Non! No! Nien! "I tried four languages hoping but knowing it wouldn't work.  
" Yes! Oui! Si ! Ya! "All of them answered.  
I was thrown over Jasper shoulder which was rather a weird sensation; I still remember when Alice proposed no, told everyone that Jasper would be carrying me up. Edward of cause jumped up saying that Jasper might not be able to control himself it was too dangerous. I of cause caught the wince that Jasper made when he mentioned his control, I calmed Edward down. So here we are me on Jasper shoulder bored chin in my hand huffing and puffing all the way.  
As everyone followed Jasper and I up the stairs Emmett and Rosalie stayed down stairs.

*in the bedroom*  
"Right Emmett's coming up about now." Rosalie had just arrived in the room where the bed was waiting and so were we.  
" Oh Rosy " Emmet was calling her in sing song voice with a hint of want in it. I of cause wouldn't know because of the tight ass boyfriend next to me.  
So when Emmett jumped on to the bed everything went in to play, Rosalie walked in smiling all the way, Jasper and Edward grabbed Emmett's hands Alice helped Rose remove his pants leaving him only in a pair of carebear boxers and a shirt.  
" Rose you know I'm up for anything but getting it on with both sisters and by bros yeah, I don't do that, especially no swinging for the other team"  
" Urgh that's sick, we're getting revenge you twat!" Edward corrected  
" Oh no no no, I'm going to be raped HELP HELP RAPE RAPE ! ! ! ! ! ! "Emmett started screaming out trying to get out of the death grip that Jasper, Edward and now Alice and Rose had on him meanwhile I was walking in with a hot pot of wax.  
" Now now, Emmett no rape will be going on tonight. Just simple revenge, you see making fun of me all the time gets very annoying. So your turn to be tortured buddy." I said in a very dark voice.

I walked up to his outstretched leg and started to pour the wax on his rather large and hairy leg, I put numerous coats on to make sure that I got most of his leg covered. "Now are you ready, of cause not. On the count of three, no four. By this time the victim had been gagged even though that wouldn't stop him.  
" One, FOUR! " I ripped two of the pieces of taking a huge part of his hair off. While Emmet was screaming. I was laughing not only because it was so funny but because he was screaming like a little girl jumping up and down running on the spot, sitting and rocking backwards and forwards while repeating in never happened it never happened.  
Now Carlisle knew about the revenge it still didn't make the punishment any better because Esme ran in worried until she saw the pot of wax and Emmett put two and two together.  
So now we are all outside with spades and flowers in old gardening boots with gloves and clothes from the charity shop in front of the garden. Carlisle didn't get off any lighter if anything worst he has to empty the area where all the abandoned domestic animals and wild. We called it the Sh.. Euh the Poo pit why because he was the most mature yet he still encouraged us teenagers to get our revenge.  
Now Emmett has still got the marks on his leg where I ripped of the sheets of wax, but when Esme walked or rather ran in she broke the door, so while we were getting told off and punished Emmett was laughing and adding little opinions like " Shame on you " but then started mimicking Esme, let's just say be forced to trash his games unit and repare the door and paint it in a bright green, blue, yellow, and fushia pink yes it was rainbow colors. So he is sulking but in the end it was worth it.


End file.
